Gen Son of Toj
by SbjK5
Summary: Gen and his brother Tan have been living a normal life since their father disappeared, but when a mysterious explosions rip through Jurgsonburg that may change. Rated PG for violence later on.


Disclaimer: I do not own the X men or anything on here that is in anyway related to anything you've seen before. All I own here is the storyline. Thank you and enjoy.  
  
Tuesday January 4th 1987...  
  
"No father! Don't! You could die from that much energy!"  
  
"I'm sorry son, but if I don't do this now, the whole world could die!"  
  
"No father!!!"  
  
"ERRRRRGHYAAAAH!"  
  
A blinding light then shown forth, and all was laid to destruction. With the exception of a small boy, and his brother.  
  
**************************** Modern day...  
  
It was a quiet day in Jurgsonberg New Hampshire. The wind was blowing casualy, and the leaves were falling regularly. Yes, a quiet little day in autumn. Gentaka Sajero had just gotten out of class when his friend Bert walked up to him...  
  
"Hey Gen! What's going on?" said Gen's high school classmate and friend Bert.  
  
"Nothing much, just walking about as usual." said Gen.  
  
But that was soon to change, little did Gen know that his life would soon change forever...  
  
****************************  
  
"Hi mom! I'm home from school!" Gen said walking through the door.  
  
"Oh, hello honey, dinner will be ready in a few hours. Anything happen at school today?"  
  
"No, nothing out of the usual." Gen said plopping his stuff down on the table. "Anything happen here?"  
  
"No, but I did get a raise at work today."  
  
Eversince Gen's father dissappeared 16 years ago, Gen's mother had to support the family. Along with Gen's brother.  
  
"Hey bro, didja ave fun at school today?"  
  
That was Gen's brother Tanaka. He had already reached the age of 7 when their father dissappeared. Now he's reached the good age of 24. He now works for a corporation a little ways south of Jurgsonberg.  
  
"Well, it was an okay day I suppose. So did you get a raise too?" Gen said walking up to him grinning.  
  
"I wish! With that old slavedriver breathing down my neck, it's hardly possible to get a "metts expectations" on my annual performance review."  
  
"So it's no then?" Gen said plopping down on the couch.  
  
"Yeah, it's a no." Tan said sitting next to him.  
  
"Wanna watch some TV?" Gen asked reaching for the remote.  
  
"Sure," said his brother," turn it to the stock channel, I'm dying to see what that new merger did to my stock options."  
  
"Oh, alright. It's pretty boring though, you know with all those letters flying across the screen." Gen said pressing the "on" button.  
  
Kzt! *Shh* We inturrupt todays stock status update, to show you the urgent predicament occuring at Zenigata corporation. Shortly after the merger had been complete, the south building urupted with flames, now we go to our top reporter Jan- *shhh*  
  
Then the mulitcolored bars took the place of the picture.  
  
"WHAT?!" Tan screamed at the TV. "What happened?! Why did the guy go off the air?!"  
  
"I dunno, technical difficulty?" Gen said sitting upright. "Mabye something broke the camera."  
  
"I-I need to get down there!" Tan said rushing towards the front door.  
  
Then their mom came out of the kitchen.  
  
"Boy's! Dinner's reaDY!! She yelped throwing the spaggetti she made into the air, as Tan ran by her.  
  
"I be back in a minute mom! Save some for me!" Tan said rushing off to his car, and driving away.  
  
"Wha- What's all the commotion?" Their mom asked exasperated.  
  
"Didn't you hear mom? Tan's work is on fire."  
  
"WHAT?! And he just went rushing down there?! We need to catch up with him!" Thier mom said grabbing Gen by the arm and practically throwing him into the car.  
  
************************* Minutes later...  
  
Tan stopped his car a block from the fire.  
  
"They've blocked all entrys! I gotta walk from here!" He thought.  
  
*************************  
  
Shortly there after...  
  
"Tan!" Gen and his mom yelled from their car.  
  
"Look mom, his car!" Gen said pointing.  
  
"Quickly, let's go and find him!" Their mom said getting out of the car.  
  
"Tan! Tan!"  
  
*************************  
  
Tan was running as fast as he could. Smoke was everywhere, and he was running out of oxygen fast.  
  
"I gotta reach the building before-" BOOM! Some gas had erupted from beneath Tan's legs.  
  
"AAUGH!" Tan screamed clutching his left leg. The gas was very hot, and had burned his left pant leg.  
  
"Gotta reach the building..." Tan said limping and reaching for the building.  
  
But the smoke was to much, and Tan then fell to the ground.  
  
*************************  
  
"Tan! Tan!!" Gen said running into the smoke.  
  
"No Gen! The smoke's too much for you!" Their mom said running after him, but a sudden burst of flame erupted between them.  
  
"Gen! Come back!" But all gen heard was the loud crackeling of fire and smoke.  
  
*************************  
  
Tan was barely breathing when he heard his brother's voice.  
  
"Tan! I finally found you! Quickly get up we gotta get back before-" Fwoosh! The path he had taken had suddenly dissappeared.  
  
"Tan! What are we gonna do?!" Gen said panicing.  
  
"C-calm down... we'll make (cough) it...." Tan said weakly.  
  
Then his vision became blurry and he slowly lost conciousness.  
  
"Tan?! Tan, DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES! TAN!!!" Gen screamed clutching his forehead and screaming.  
  
"TAN DON'T LEAVE ME!!!" Gen screamed.  
  
Then suddenly the ground started to rumble. As Gen screamed it rumbled even more. And then Gen started to glow, his hair stood on end and his eyes shown a bright gold.  
  
"TAN!!!" Gen screamed with all his might as a brilliant golden glow erupted from his body, and enveloped the area.  
  
**********************  
  
"What? A mutant signature in New Hampshire?" Scott and Jean said curious as they walked into the danger room.  
  
"Yes," said professor Xavier rolling his wheelchair toward them. "And do not underestimate this one. Cerebro detected a mutant signature so strong that it almost shut down. Be on your guard, I will be coming with you, prep the X- jet, we're going to Jurgsonburg."  
  
__________________________________ And that's the first chapter. My ultra secret story has been unleashed! I've been wanting to write this for a while, and it's been floating around in my head for years, so I finally wrote it. See ya! 


End file.
